23 Sleepover! KnB Style!
by BlueFire44
Summary: Kuroko decides to have a sleepover with all of his closest friends and extra. Their old friend Saeki has a dirty mind but you gotta love her for it. Rated M for language.


**Sleepover! KnB Style!**

**Notes:**

Hey! Ky here!

This fanfiction contains mostly Kuroko No Basuke characters and only a few OCs.

I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters apart from the OC.

This takes place not long after the Winter Cup.

Cut me some slack, this is my first fanfic by myself.

So anyway, onto the story!

**Chapter One: Truth Or Dare?**

"How long are they gonna be? I'm already hungry.." Moaned the huge, yet child like Murasakibara, as he eyed the corner of the room that was filled a ton of shopping bags filled of sweets, crips, chocolate, along with about 30 2 litre bottles of cola, diet coke, red cola and fanta. "Now, now Murasakicchi, they'll be here soon." The blonde head Kise smiled, while he also half eyed the snack corner. "Remind me again.." Kagami began as a few tick mark appeared on his forehead "Why is the sleepover at my house?!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the small table in front of him. "Because your house is the biggest Kagami-kun. This is the only place we can fit everyone." Kuroko explained, appearing out of nowhere now sitting next to him. "Eh?! Kuroko?! When the hell did you get here?!" A shocked Kagami exclamed as he jumped back. Kuroko put a hand to his mouth to keep a small laugh back 'Kagami-kun's kind of cute when he is surprised' he thought to himself.

BAM!

All of a sudden, the front door flies open and a tall person stands there, with a smirk on his face. "Heh, looks like I'm early for once." Kagami gritted his teeth "Why you! You never heard of knocking?!" he exploded in a fit of anger, while looking like he wanted to kill someone that moment, that someone was Aomine. He walked into the room, with a small bagpack over his right shoulder and shopping bag filled with (you guessed it) sweets and sugery stuff. Aomine threw all his stuff in the corner (bagpack and all) and sat next to the blonde, who with restraining himself from jumping onto the blunette. Aomine smiled gently and kissed Kise's forehead "A-Aominecchi! Not in front of them.." The blonde said quietly while his cheeks flushed a slight pink colour. Kuroko watched the two lovebirds and then glanced up at Kagami.

"We're Back! Sorry we took so long!" a voice boomed from the doorway. Murasakibara lifted his head that was planted frumly on the table and turned to the four people standing in the door way. "Momo-chin, Sae-chin, Mido-Chin, Who are you again?" He asked the smaller guy with black hair. "Ta-" was all he could say before.

"Kazunari Takao" Midorima answered for him. Takao was a little surprised that he answered, but he didn't really mind. "Ah, ok, Tak-chin it is." Murasakibara yawned, putting a large hand in front of his mouth. "Umm.. Takao-kun, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Kuroko asked, yet again appearing out of nowhere and beside him. "Gah!" Takao exclamed as the smaller guy appeared next to him "O-Oh, um.. Shin-Chan and Saeki-Chan invited me." He answered looking up at Midorima, then the white headed Saeki. Midorima turned his head slight away from him, his cheeks turned a slight pink colour, while Seaki just smiled almost in an evil way. "Ah, I see then." Kuroko ever so slightly smiled and walked back to Kagami while the four of them walked in, the two guys sat down around the table. "Umm.. Do you think we have to much? I don't think we can eat all this." Momoi sighed as she and Saeki sat there bags in the corner. "Hey! We have Aomine, Kagami and Murasakibara here, we'll be fine." Saeki joked. The two girls laughed as the walked back and sat around the table.

...

Silence.

"Sooooo... What do we do now?" Asked Murasakibara.

"Spin the bottle?" Saeki answered, looking at the other basketball players. Everyone looked at each other and then nodded.

Hours of laughs, one confession of Takao saying he had not had his first kiss, Kise admitting he hated earthworms, Aomine giving Kise a tongue kiss for 20 seconds while Saeki videoed it on her phone, Murasakibara downing a whole 2 litre bottle of cola, Midorima admitting he liked someone but did not say who and Saeki and Momoi dancing the full dance of Matryoshka.

"Now onto Kagamicchi!" Kise yelled happily while his lover sat hugging him from behind. "Ok, Takao, you ask it" Saeki smiled.

"Ok then, truth or dare?" Takao asked, smirking.

"Hmm.. Dare." Kagami answered, smirking back at him. Takao thought, looking around the room for any idea, then his eyes fixed on the blonde and blunette who were being lovey-dovey at the end of the table. Takao smirked again then turned back to Kagami "I dare you to kiss Aomine!"

"Huh?!" Kagami exclamed as he stared at an angry looking Aomine who 'death glared' at the smirking little Takao. "There is no way I'm doing that!" The blunette boomed as his hold on the blonde tightened. "Yeah! No way in hell!" Kagami added as he crossed his arms.

"Grab em'!" Takao smirked

"Huh?!" The Blunette and red head exclamed

"Get the hell away from me!" Aomine screamed.

"Don't touch me there!" Kagami screamed as well.

After 20 minutes of kicking, screaming, even some blood spilt (poor, poor Kise.) The blunette and the red head finally decide to do it. The kiss was just a peck on the lips and only lasted a few seconds, the worst of seconds of their lives. "Now! That wasn't to bad, was it?" Takao chuckled.

"I fucking hate you!" Kagami said angrly as he walked back to the table and sat down. "I'll never forgive you for this!" Aomine glared as he walked back to Kise, who held a wet cloth to his face.

"Want do one more truth or dare then move onto something else?" Momoi suggested. Saeki nodded "I think that'll be a good idea." She look over at Kuroko. "So, Kuroko, truth or dare?"

"Dare" He answered quickly. The answer he picked surprise most of them. "U-Umm.. ok." Saeki didn't expect that answer so was caught out, she quickly looked around the room. Then thought of something he said earlier to her and smirked "I dare you to kiss Kagami, and it has to be a long one."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Kagami exploded as the small light blue head turned a dark shade of red. "K-Kagami-kun.." The blue muttered, looking up to him. "What?" The red responded looking down at him.

Kuroko grabbed Kagami's coller and pulled the red into him.

Kiss

'K-Kuroko!' Kagami thought, shocked that his best friend would do this without putting up a fight.

The reactions of everyone else was mixed. Takao's jaw hit the floor and felt slightly sick, Midorima blushed slightly before turning away, Kise just smiled as did Aomine while hugging his lover tighter, a crisp tumbled out of Murasakibara's mouth as his fell open and also felt slightly sick, Momoi looked like she wanted to be the one kissing Kuroko and Saeki just sat there with her phone, videoing the whole thing with a small smirk on her face.

After a while, Kuroko comes out of the kiss and looks up at Kagami, still blushing quite a bit. On the other hand Kagami's face had gone bright red, and found it hard to look at the blue haired boy. "Sooo.. How was it?" Saeki asked, smirking slightly. The red and blue fell slient. Then.

Kiss

Kagami suddenly kissed Kuroko, shocking everyone. In fact, Takao and Murasakibara were so shocked that they were in the bathroom with their heads down the toliet faster than you can say 'well, that escalated quickly'. Saeki turned to Momoi and whispered in her ear "If this keeps up, they'll make purple in no time!" causing the two of them to burst out laughing.


End file.
